merry christmas, Kakuzu!
by Jashinsangel0521
Summary: its the first akatsuki christmas ever! will it be a sucsess or a failure? kakuzuxOC ItachixOC SasorixOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps! I'm back and more demented as ever! Ok. So its Christmas time in the akatsuki and it's their first! (Sad I know)Many MANY oc's and occ. Mainly kakuzu and oc, but other parings are also mentioned! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Or the akatsuki...T-T. Here we goooo!

_Abbadons pov:_

"TOBI! Get your ass back here with my book!" I screamed as I chased the hyperactive ninja around the base.

_**Tobi better give our book back or else I'm coming out!**_

_Shut the fuck up Faye. Give me 5 more minutes._

_**Fine. You better hurry thou. Its why too damn early. Hidan is going to be pissed. Along with the rest of this godamn organization!**_

_Faye. I don't really give a flying flapdoodle fuck! That book is special to me. And you. So I don't care if Hidans pmsing or whatever!_

_***sigh* fine. By the way. What book does he have? All of our books are special.**_

_Our Christmas book jackass._

…_**THAT LILL FUCK! ILL SACRIFICES HIM TO JASHIN SAMMA! THAT SON OF A FREACKING BITCH!**_

"Faye don't scream, o what the hell. I'm screaming any way. TOBIIIIII! GET BAK HERE OR YOULL BE SORRY YOU F-!" my screaming was interrupted by my sister zarya.

_**F**__U__**C**__K__**!**_

_Zaryas pov: _

_Hmmmm… its December….I wonder if leader would allow us to have a Christmas tree. He probably will if a get Konan to ask him. Hehe. The only problem is kakuzu. Hell he wouldn't spend a dime on a tree. Hmmmm. _

"TOBI! Get your ASS back here with my book!" I sighed at that voice.

_I really need her to stop cursing like that. Ahha! That's it! I'll get abbadon to ask him! Baka. Now all I need is to get her out of that denial so she could work her magic._

I looked down at my clock to realize it was 4:30 in the morning. That was not good. I started running toward the direction I heard her voice. Goal: to stop her before everyone wakes up.

_Hmm. I wonder what book he has._

There's the first chapter! Srry for the tobi lovers reading this, he WILL get hurt for stealing my book! Anywayyy. Review plz! Or ill sacrifice you! Oh for all you people who don't like it… FUCK YOU! I don't give a damn if you give me bad ratings. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fellow viewers! Let me first say sorry for not updating in so long….. sooo SORRY! Writers block is a bitch.

Faye: bout damn time you started again. And don't blame problems on writers block ya wussy.

Me: fuck you! I don't hear you come up with any suggestions!

Faye:…. *grumbles in the corner*

Me: any who…. I do not own naruto or its characters. Sad I know. T-T

_**Abbadons pov.**_

_Shit… I'm dead now.._

_**Hell yea…. I thought she was on a mission!**_

I stumbled back not wanting to hit my sister and to risk getting her even more enraged.

"ehh…. Hi?"

"what the crap are you doing abbadon? You're going to wake the rest up" zarya crossed her arms and started tapping her foot impacently. "I'm waiting, abbadon"

I started pulling at my bandaged mask, nervously.

"umm… well you see tobi-"

"never mind. Go back to bed and get that mask off. You'll suffocate."

"will not. You know I like sleeping in my mask"

"whatever. Now go back to bed!"

"not until I get what tobi stole!"

Before she could answer, tobi was behind her and said,

'what did tobi do? Tobi a good boy!"

_**Like hell he is. Can I fucking come out now? I want to strangle him!**_

_NO! stay put bitch._

Zarya turned to address tobi.

"tobi. Give back whatever you stole from abbadon. Good boys don't steal."

"I would Zarya but I just put it in the oven! Hehe it had a tree on it thou so tobi dought that will taste that good.."

Zarya stayed quiet trying to register what tobi said. But I plunged at him.

"you little prick! You're not a good boy! How dare you do that!"

I was on the verge of tears about what happened to fayes and my precious book. Faye had stayed quiet clearly too shocked to do anything. But I was raging. Zarya grabbed my arms and held me back.

"abbadon! What's wrong?!"

I dident answer her. Just kept trying to get at tobi. He stepped back a few feet clearly scared of my reaction. But I didn't care. I was still mad…. No mad didn't begin to describe what I felt. What's the word. Ah yes. I was fucking pissed.

Footsteps were heard coming from around the base to where I was still yelling at tobi. I heard zarya mumble a simple crap and I stopped for a minute be for screaming at tobi again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

I stopped and turned my head towards leader-samma. And the rest of the organization.

_Shit._

…_**.. ditto…**_

I striated myself and shrugged zaryas hands off my arms. I waited to be yelled at while I just glared at tobi.

"abbadon. You better have a damn good reason for waking us all up a 5 in the bloody morning"(leader-samma)

"yea you bitch! You better have a fucking good ass reason to wake us all up in the fucking butt-ass-crake of dawn!" (hidan)

Everyone else was in agreeance. Why had I been up screaming bloody fucking murder? It's a good question. The answer was because tobi took Faye's and my favorite book ant put it in the oven. I let my bangs cover my eyes as I bent my head down. My tears were about to come lose.

_I can't talk. Faye? _

_**Yea. On it.**_

It was too early for anyone to notice me change into Faye. I think so any way. My Midnight blue into black hair, black eyes into bright blue. And in her voice she calmly looked up and stated

'vary sorry for my intrusion. But tobi did something bad and I got lost. My sincere apologies." And with that Faye and I walked away. First stop. The kitchen to receive our most treasured book. Or what remained of it.

_**Zarya's pov;**_

_Well, some morning this turned out to be. And what's wrong with her? I don't remember and book that had a tree on it… hmmm… and what the crap. She just can't take risks like that to turn into Faye._

I turned to the organization. Zetzu was trying to comfort a crying tobi and it seemed to be working. Hidan the butthole left to his room I guess to get some more sleep. Kismane was leaning against his sword about to pass out, leader-samma and konan were gone, but I really didn't want to know why. And kakazu…. Gone…. _Did he even show up? I think so…._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see who it was before I broke it off. Itachi. Maybe not.

"you ok?"

"yea. Im fine. Just shocked."

"no wonder. You want to take a walk?"

Blushing like mad on the inside I answered normally

"sure" noticing that he was already dressed of course. And out we went.

And that's were im ending it for now! I wonder what will happen next….. hmmmm…. I want to thank my first viewers to this story. Lady Undertaker, c24 and g36 and Peaceheart13. Thank you vary much.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy! So sorry about the last chapter for you tobi fans. I went through some shit the day of and I kind of let it out in my writing… so sorry tobi… anyhow….. I'm watching men in black, rea of the bleach series, and I chugged a half of bottle of Pepsi! Sooo I'm hyped up and ready to goo! Hehehehe… again. I do not own naruto or its characters.

At the base: Abbadons pov:

_Jashin, I could kill tobi right now if he wasn't crying. _I said to myself while changing back into me.

_**What the hell? That little shit put our book in the oven!**_

_I know. But still. That book was our last tie to our past. So putting it in the oven would have been best for us. He kind of released part of our past._

_**Good point. *sigh* damnit. We such assholes.**_

_Yup. We'll throw away the book once we receive it. Then apologize to tobi. Deal?_

_**Deal.**_

Walking in the kitchen I could already smell the burning pages. I walked over to the oven and turned it off. I then just noticed the presence behind me. It felt…. Familiar… great. Choosing to open the oven and ignoring the presence was my best option. I noticed that tobi shoved the book in the way back so I had to get on my knees and burn my hands.

_Oh well. We've been thru worse right? _

_**Damn right. But still stings as a bitch.**_

_Agreed. _

_**Remember to crawl out of the oven before sitting up. Don't need our hairs burned and skinned torch.**_

_Right. Thanks._

"You ok?"

I was startled so much that I banged my head right against the oven top and burned my left arm all the way up to my elbow. Pulling out admetilly after and having my new burns cool idmetily didn't help.

_**Mother fucker, son of a fucking hooters, pain in my fucking ass that hurt like a MOTHERFUCKER! Im going to kick the coal out of whoever did that!**_

"Huh? What?" I looked up to see a *cough shirtless and mask less cough* kakuzu staring at me with some amusement in his eyes.

_**Mother fucker… maybe not….. Maybe so… owwwww…**_

I didn't hear what Faye said… I was too busy trying to hide the blush forming. Thank god for my mask.

"Are you ok? Or can I go back to bed." Now he is annoyed. Great. My crush is annoyed with me. Ugg.

_**Does it look like we're ok ya asshole?! You made us burn ourselves! Grrr.**_

Standing up, wincing a little due to the burns I closed the oven deciding to get the remains of my book later.

"Err... yea. Fine. Uh. Bye!"

I turn to leave but kakuzu grabs my injured wrist.

"**OW! You motherfucker. That hurt!" ** I covered my mouth as soon as it was said. Kakuzu looked at me with a surprised look in his eyes. Then he looked at my arm and discovered the burns. Before he could say anything a yanked my wrist away and ran out the door.

_Damn it damn it damns it. FAYE! You came out! In front of him!_

_**Err…. Opps?**_

_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!_

_**Ok. Take a chill pill. Lets apologize to tobi, get fixed up and back to bed eh partner? Hehe.**_

_Hahaha. Ok. Fine._

Just ahead zetzu was still confronting tobi. Taking a deep breath I ran up behind tobi and hugged him.

"What? Abbadon! I'm so so sorry. Tobi not a good boy anymore." Tobi started crying again and I started to run my good hand thru his hair as a calming action.

"Shhh… no no no tobi. You a good boy. Ok? You're a good boy. You helped me out a lot for getting rid of that thing. Thank you tobi."

"R-really? Tobi helped?"

Smiling I said, "Yup! You helped in the biggest way ever!"

"Yay! Hear that zetzu? I'm a good boy!" the now happy tobi jumped into zetzus arms and ran off. Again.

"Thank you. He gets so upset.** Even thou it's your fault."**

"I know. And sorry. Mpds a bitch ya know."

"Huh**?" **opps.

"Err. Nothing zetzu. Later!"

I quickly ran off. Back to my room. Yet again.

And done! Ok. Here's the delio. I'm going to do different pov every so often. So keep a look out. Also… their maybe a new character in the next chap! Sooo yea… later. OH! Also… don't judge my grammar or punctuation or anything! Again don't give a flying fuck if you don't like my story or not. R&R please! lol


End file.
